New Beginnings
by RedLA
Summary: As Addison and Derek are trying to make their marriage work: Season Two: tragedy strikes in their family... and a new redhead comes to Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

-1  
This is set mid season 2, and I'm not sure I'll have all the timing right, but I'll try!!

"Alright, Mark and Connie, I got the test results back, congratulations, your pregnant!" Addison said happily and smiled as the couple kissed, Connie was forty two and wanted a baby so badly, they had come from New York to get treated at Seattle Grace. In the middle of the happy moment, Addison's pager started to go off. It was a page to the floor's nurses station. "Excuse me guys, I have to take this. Congratulations, a nurse will be in in a minute to schedule your next appointment."

Addison left the beaming couple and walked to the nurses station, "I'm Doctor Montgomery Shepherd, someone just paged me." She said, waiting to hear why she wasn't still celebrating. "Dr. Shepherd, a woman named Hannah Kane has been calling, non stop for thirty minutes, she said it was an emergency." The young brunette working at the nurses station informed her.

Addison was a little perplexed as she paced outside the hospital and waited for Hannah, her sister's sister in law to pick up the phone. "Hello?" the voice said, "Hannah, this is Addison Shepherd, what's the problem?" Suddenly Addison was taken aback as Hannah burst into tears, "Oh Addison, there was an accident, last night, Molly, Jake, Gina, were driving back from the Hamptons when they got hit by another car. Molly and Jake are dead Addison."

Addison felt the wind knocked out of her as she heard the news, her sister, her big sister, was dead. That couldn't be right. "Are you sure Hannah?" Addison asked, the woman sniffled then replied forcefully, "of course I'm sure. I, I just wanted to tell you, the funeral is on Saturday at Saint Helen's in Manhatten, the wake is on Friday at their brownstone. I just thought you should know." With that, Hannah hung up the phone and Addison was left stunned.

Addison walked back into the hospital and of course, knowing her luck, ran into Derek as was walking into the Chief's office. "Addy, what's wrong?" Derek asked the instant he saw her. Addison sat down slowly in one of the chairs, trying so damn hard not to cry, "um, Hannah Kane, Jake's sister just called me. There, there was a car accident last night, Molly and Jake died." Derek looked stunned as Addison sighed and added frustrated, "and, and I know Gina was in the car, but I was too damn shocked to ask how she is." Derek didn't say anything, just hugged Addison tightly.


	2. New York: New York

I do not own the rights to anything having to do with Grey's Anatomy...

Two reviews and 220 hits, I'm a little dissappointed in you guys, please please tell me what you think! I love it, even if you tell me you hate it!

Addison got out of the cab and walked up to the attractive brownstone, she had managed to miss her flight and was late to the wake.

Derek had a patient that had been scheduled for surgery Thursday, then needed extensive post-op care and check ups, so Addy and Derek had decided that it was alright that he missed the funeral. Still, as Addison thought about what she was about to do, she wished Derek was there.

She hurried up the stairs and hearing noise in the house opened the door. People were milling around her sister's house, she recognized some of them, but she couldn't find the only person she was looking for. Finally she found her brother in laws mother, "Susan, where's Gina?" She asked, the older woman just looked distraught, "Oh, Addison, you're here, how could this have happened?"

Addison spotted her niece talking to someone she vaguely recognized in the den. Addison smiled faintly and sadly when she saw her niece, tall with dark red hair, everyone had always said that Addison, her sister Molly and Gina looked alike.

Gina was balancing her weight on a crutch under her left arm. A blue cast ran from the end of her toes to the top of her shin. As she turned, Addison could see she had a butterfly bandage on a cut on her forehead. Gina touched the shoulder of the woman she was talking to, then grabbed her second crutch which had been leaning on the sofa. She made her way over to her aunt.

"Hi." Addison said softly, "you're here." Gina said. "Have you eaten?" Gina asked, Addison shook her head, "but I'm fine." Gina dismissed her answer, "there's more food here than any of us can eat, and you need to eat Addy."

Gina busised herself piling different casserole-like foods on a plate while she talked to Addison, about anything, anything but how she got that cast on her leg.

"So, it's official, Grandma Susan's gone round the bend, she tried to make me wear an ankle length skirt today, I said 'Gran, do you really want me breaking the other leg?'"

Addison tried to laugh, but just couldn't. "How are you doing Geen?" She asked her niece who finally sat down, Gina shrugged, "fairly high on Dervocet, the e.r. doctor gave me them for whiplash." Addison felt momentary annoyance at Gina's answer, but then looked at her niece, who looked like she was doing everything she could to hold it together.


End file.
